Demoness
by Latina Gold Finch
Summary: The Urameshi Team has seen their fair share of demons but none like this little one. See how a pretty face befriends the team and aids them in the Shadow Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

Author's note: I don't under any circumstance claim to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, they belong to their original creators **not** me!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

The school bell rang, signaling the beginning of a break and the kids swarmed out of the building. A specific pink uniform glided through the crowds enjoying the warm sun on his face. _"My what a nice day," _Kurama thought to himself.

"Hi, Shuichi!" one cute girl said, attracting many of the other girls in his direction.

Kurama just smiled in acknowledgement and picked up his pace. He began to run once he noticed about twenty girls following him around the corner. He lost them through a crowd when he dodged into an alleyway. Leaning up against the wall he sighed and then decided to follow the alleyway knowing it was one of his many shortcuts to his house.

When he finally got back to the sidewalk he noticed the park across the street and decided it would be faster for him is he went through it rather than around it. Being attracted to the plants as he was he enjoyed his walks through the park. Little did he know he was being followed since he left the school.

With every tree that Kurama passed a blue and green flash would zip behind it from the previous tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara poked out from behind the tree and snickered quietly to themselves. They climbed up and jumped from branch to branch in order to get ahead of the trail Kurama was following. When Kurama was about twenty feet away from them Yusuke and Kuwabara both pulled out a red balloon from his shirt and the two started to snicker again. When Kurama was underneath them the two dropped their balloons.

>Splash> (Sorry bad sound effects, use your imagination)

A dripping, wet Kurama stood there stunned. He didn't have to look up to see where the laughter was coming from because both Yusuke and Kuwabara fell off the tree branch landing in front of Kurama. The two couldn't even create words as they rolled on the ground laughing with tears forming on the corner of their eyes.

Kurama's green eyes suddenly had a flash of gold across them, when he came to realize the prank his two teammates just played on him. The two trouble makers sweat dropped when they noticed Kurama's face and began to run. Kurama simply just shook his red mane dry and pursued his quickly pacing prey.  
Thinking out of habit rather than instinct Kuwabara and Yusuke ran straight towards the forest that led to Genkai's temple. They quickly realized that this was a mistake because in this forest there weren't any people and Kurama had full access to his powers here. Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves in an obstacle course of attacking bushes, trees, vines, and flowers. Using their senses and their powers they blasted their way through the forest trying to "escape" their fellow friend's wrath.

Kurama no longer needing to keep pace with them as he simply walked through blocking their path in any way possible and opening it for himself as trees and bushes moved aside as he came close.

Back at Genkai's temple, Yukina and Genkai were sitting for their daily afternoon tea.

"Would you like another cup, Genkai?" Yukina asked with her sweet smile.

"Yes, please," Genkai said as she noted a rustling noise coming from the forest.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukina asked with concern.

"Just the two nitwits that are going to come stampeding through here any second," she said taking a sip of her fresh tea.

"Kazuma's coming!" she had gotten use to the many insulting names Genkai called the boys, "I will prepare him and Yusuke some tea." she stated heading toward the door to get more cups.

"By the sounds of it neither one of them will be able to lift a finger once Kurama's done with them," Genkai said under her breath when the young maiden left. She took a sip of her tea then without turning her head glanced over at a far tree. _"Welcome back, Hiei,"_ Genkai noted to herself.

In a tree at the edge of the forest a shadowed figure watched the scenery with a hawk's eye. _"Hn. What does she see in that big oaf?"_ After growing bored of the Ningenkai (Human World) Hiei would return to the Makai (Demon World) for a few weeks but he always returned to checkup on his 'sister.'

He suddenly looked over to a few trees that were ripped down by a Spirit Gun and a Spirit Sword as Yusuke and Kuwabara ruptured out of the trees running for their lives. Out of the hole that they made an angered Kurama stepped out yelling, "Come back here! I believe you both owe me an apology!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped in their tracks and turned to him. They stood side by side with mischievous smiles on their faces. Kurama approach them with little trust in either.

"We're sorry, Kurama," Kuwabara said. Kurama raised a brow at how quick of a response he got.

"Yeah, sorry for this," Yusuke said as each of them pulled a water balloon out and threw it at Kurama, hitting him dead on.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Yukina asked coming out of the temple. She gasped when she noticed an unhappy, wet Kurama with Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing on the ground in front of him.

"Rose Whip!" Was all that was heard announcing that a very mad Kurama was released.

Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed while grasping onto one another when Kurama started lashing out at them. The two started running again while Kurama chased after them.

Genkai continued to drink her tea while Yukina stood next to her watching with concern of her friends getting hurt.

_"Hn, stupid ninguens. They should know better than to get a fox demon wet, especially Kurama,"_ Hiei thought as he rolled back into a more comfortable position on his branch.

It was only a matter of minutes before Kurama got a hold of them and gave them a beating. (Imagine two very bruised and swollen boys right about now.)

Kurama dusted off his uniform and calmly walked over to Genkai and Yukina.

"Good afternoon, Genkai, Yukina. Mind if I join you all for tea?" Kurama said very kindly to the two. He sat down next to Genkai as she poured some tea for him.

"Hello, Kurama. How are you doing today?" Genkai asked as if she witnessed nothing.

"I'm feeling much better now," Kurama said with a pleasing smile before he took a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me," Yukina apologized as she ran over to the wounded. "Oh, Kazuma. Are you all right?" she asked as she knelt down to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's eyes were then two hearts as he said, "I feel great! Kurama barely made a scratch on me."

Luckily for him Kurama was too busy in his conversation with Genkai to hear this comment or else he would have beaten him some more.

"See I feel fine," Kuwabara said standing up as he struck a ridiculous pose for her, "Ow!" he yelled as he back bent at an odd angle, "Then again…" he said smiling, "…he did hit some soft spots."

By this point in time Yusuke was already to his feet and 'stumbling' on his way back to Genkai and Kurama.

"Man, Kurama do you think you could've been a little easier on me? I get enough of a beating from Keiko as is," Yusuke said while rubbing at his head.

"Maybe if you didn't get me wet I would have never 'hit' you," Kurama commented as he took another sip of his tea.

"Hey, you do have to admit it was pretty funny?" Yusuke said with a smile. Kurama's only response was a death glare. Yusuke >Sweat Dropping> laughed nervously as he shrunk back a little.

"Speaking of Keiko," Kurama said changing the subject, "where is she?"

"Oh, I'm suppose to me her at my house at three. By the way what time is it?"

"Four-thirty," Genkai stated.

"Oops."

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke shuddered in fear at the tone of Keiko's voice.

He turned around only to find a hand slap him across the face, slamming him to the temple wall. "That's what you get when you promise me you'd meet me over an hour ago!" an angry Keiko yelled. Yusuke then confronted her, with a red palm on him face, trying to explain to her why he missed their prior arrangement.

>Sigh> Came a soft voice from in the air. _"These guys never get old,"_ Botan thought to herself as she witnessed the entire event since the boys arrival. She slowly flew down and stood near Kurama.

"Hello Botan. What brings you here, today?" Kurama said kindly. By this point Yukina had returned with a drooling Kuwabara promoting his love to her.

"Koenma has requested for your assistance. He has another mission for you all," Botan said with a serious look.

"What kind of a mission?" Yusuke asked, completely forgetting that he was talking to Keiko and receiving another slap.

Botan had a look of confusion when he noted Yusuke having two red hand prints on his face. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He merely wants you all in his office right away. Wait a minute?" she said looking around even more confused, "Where's Hiei?"

In less than a flash Hiei had appeared a few feet behind Yusuke. A simple 'hn' was all that he said.

"Yeah! Now let's go see who's ass we get to kick next," Yusuke said while slamming his fist into his palm.

"Yours!" Keiko replied as she started hitting him with a really big mallet. (Don't ask me where it came from she just has one right now)

* * *

Back at Spirit Word Koenma was in his office pacing back and forth on his desk. He had his tiny arms crossed behind his back and his pacifier was being sucked on at numerous angles. One of his fellow assistants, Ogre, a blue ogre standing next to him in his usual leotard watched his boss.

"Koenma, sir? Do you think they'll be able to catch this human?" he asked with a little concern.

"_Human_ isn't the word I'd use, Ogre," confusing his assistant a little, "this will be a tough mission, even for them. Where are they anyway? Botan is normally back sooner than this!" Koenma screamed without losing his pacifier.

"Our friend Yusuke needed to learn a lesson about women and keeping one's word today," Botan said as she and the rest of the group walked in through Koenma's huge doors.

Koenma took a good look at Yusuke noticing he looked better after his fight with the Toguro brothers.

As usual the gang obtained their normal positions. Botan jumped on her oar as she floated while doing her nails. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved closer to Koenma to get the juicy details. Kurama calmly stood behind the two, still being able to hear and see everything. While Hiei stood apart from the group leaning up against a wall looking as if he cared for nothing that Koenma was about to say.

Koenma had dismissed him. Over the years he had gotten use to Hiei's way, he learned quickly that if Hiei wasn't listening, he was.

Pulling out a remote from behind his back Koenma pushed a button and a screen came down from the ceiling and turned itself on. The screen became black and then a picture of a girl appeared. She had a pale complexion and sapphire eyes. Her hair was a light purple with a trim of white on the edge, her bangs covered up one eye while the rest of her hair was tied up in a ponytail that hung down to her shoulders. She wore white sneakers, torn and used jeans, and had a red tank top. She wore no jewelry except a simple silver necklace in which the charm was hidden within her shirt.

All glanced up a the portrait and observed within their own ways. Hiei glanced over at the screen and did a soft gasp. None of his other teammates heard it so he regained his stern look and stared at nothing in particular.

"Huh? She doesn't look dangerous She looks beautiful!" Kuwabara said, "But not as beautiful as Yukina." Recovering his words to remain faithful to his "love."

"She's not," Koenma confirmed Kuwabara's statement.

"Not what?" Yusuke asked completely out of the loop.

"Dangerous," Koenma said plainly.

"What?" Yusuke's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You mean to tell us she's…"

"Human. Yes," Koenma said finishing Kurama's sentence.

Yusuke fell to the floor laughing. "You mean to tell me that the prince of the Spirit World can't track down a simple girl!" He pointed at Koenma and continued to laugh.

Koenma didn't look pleased but he simply ignored Yusuke for the moment and continued to talk. "She's being chased."

"By what?" Kurama asked attentively, by this point Yusuke was beginning to calm down.

"Demons. They crossed to the Ningenkai a few weeks ago and started hunting her."

"You mean they haven't caught her?" Kuwabara asked, Koenma shook his head.

"Well, it can't be that hard. There's only so many hiding places in the Ningenkai," Yusuke commented, as if he had been to all of them.

"She's not in the Ningenkai," Koenma corrected him, this caught even Hiei's attention. "She's in the Makai."

"How'd she get there?" Kurama said, baffled like his comrades.

"We don't know," Koenma said not liking the words he just said.

"Could she be a demon?" Kurama said trying to make logic out of all this.

"No. We have no such files on her. She's human, as far as we know. Last that we detected," Koenma said pushing another button and showing a map of the Makai, "she was spotted off the border of Mukuro's territory. Your mission," pushing another button as the screen went black and floated away, "is to find her, bring her here, alive and in one piece so we can interrogate her."

"What about her hunters?" Yusuke asked hoping to hear the words 'kill them.'

"Stop them if you must but don't kill them," disappointment coming over Yusuke's face, "We don't know what they want with her and we don't need to be killing a friend of a god or a powerful demon. Just get her and bring her _here_. That's your mission!" Koenma yelled having the last word.

The gang followed Botan out the door as she was going to guide them to the Makai.

When they had left Koenma sat onto his desk and whipped away some sweat.

"Koenma, sir? What's wrong?"Ogre asked.

He sighed and said, "For once I think our files were wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…no _human_ has ever crossed worlds before."

Ogregrew a look of concern and didn't even want to think if a powerful demon existed that wasn't named in their database.

* * *

Until next time! Who is this mysterious girl? How did she get to the Makai? Why is she being hunted? Is she really human? And most importantly: Why was Hiei shocked to see her picture?


	2. Chapter 2: Not an Easy Target

Chapter 2: Not an Easy Target 

The boys had been searching the woods for nearly four days. Kurama had seen enough trees get sliced down by Kuwabara's sword that he took the lead and simply summoned for the plants to move out of their way. At the same time he made it easier for Hiei to jump from branch to branch.

Kurama's connection with the plants and Hiei's keen tracking skills combined made it easier for them to track their _victim _but for some reason they always seemed to have "just missed her."

Nightfall was coming once more and the gang decided to camp for the night. As in the previous nights Hiei did little help to set up. He gave fire to the flame, that about sums up his hard work. Kurama had to do all the work by hunting a small creature, using his fox form, and then roasting it himself later. Yusuke and Kuwabara only helped with consuming the food.

"Mmm…good cooking Kurama," Yusuke said while rubbing his tummy. Kuwabara just burped. From a branch, Hiei did a simple 'hn' while using a small bone as a toothpick.

"I'd appreciate it more if the two of you would help me. At least Hiei makes the fire for me," Kurama said trying to get more assistance if they had to stay another night or two.

"And distract you for your good cooking never," Yusuke responded. Kurama lowered his head knowing it was hopeless to try and convince them to do otherwise. _"I hope Keiko teaches you different in the future. I don't think she's the kind to always cook,"_ Kurama hoped.

It was getting late and the gang was getting tired.

"Okay, who's got first shift?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why we all know Hiei never sleeps," Yusuke said, "everyone knows that he never is really asleep. You don't mind taking the entire night again do you?" he asked while looking up in the tree. Hiei simply gave him a 'hn.' "See he's fine with it."

"I'd rather still take shifts. I'll take the first," Kurama volunteered.

"I'm last!" Yusuke said as he fell down to sleep.

"I get the one before him," Kuwabara said.

_"And I'll throw a stick down to let you know when it's your turn,"_ Hiei thought to himself revealing a fanged smile at the idea.

The gang settled down for another night, each actually growing bored of this invisible chase. When Kurama finally heard Yusuke and Kuwabara begin to snore he started to talk to nothing in particular but he knew Hiei was listening.

"It almost makes you feel like we're camping more than hunting," Kurama said as he looked up. Hiei's face was encased within the shadows and Kurama didn't mind that he wasn't responding. Over the many "adventures" they were sent on he and Hiei would have their one sided conversations; however, Kurama learned that that's the way Hiei liked it. Kurama figured out a long time ago that words were only used if necessary, petty discussions weren't worth the "waste of breath," to put it in Hiei's terms.

After a couple hours of Kurama updating Hiei on the past couple of weeks Kurama started to yawn and then said, "You take it from here?"

"Hn," a word with many definitions, this time meaning yes. With this knowledge Kurama curled into a ball and snuggled to sleep.

Hiei watched his fellow teammate act more like a cat, at the moment, then a fox. Hiei stared down at his fellow teammates. Kurama was calmly snoozing within moments. Yusuke kept snoring with his mouth opened wide, while Kuwabara hugged a rock and sucked on his thumb. Hiei sneered at that image.

Hiei sat up and stared forward at the empty branches in front of him. He normally did this for hours with ease. It's how he past the time. He recollected the past few days and wished they would have run into something. Tracking something isn't pleasing if you can't fight or kill something in the end. Unexpectedly the image of the purple haired girl came back to him._ "Arika…?"_

A rustle from a grounded bush broke his train of thought. He eyed the bush, blending in as the shadow he was. The bush moved again, this time waking Kurama up, since his hearing was better attuned then the normal human's. The other two slept through the soft crackling of leaves.

With his arms being used as pillows, Kurama had an easy access to his red rose hidden in his hair. Hiei had his hand on the hilt of his sword, standing by to slaughter anything that breathed.

The bushes moved again this time with an object jumping out from them. Before Kurama could get to his feet, Hiei was by his side and had already slashed his sword. The two found two halves of a Makai bird at their feet.

"I was gonna eat him," Kurama said pouting at the wasted food at his feet.

"You still can, he's dead," Hiei said sheathing his sword.

Kurama didn't comment, he likes it when others help him cook but the prefers to hunt and kill alone. Hiei knew this but he wasn't one to apologize for anything. By Hiei's logic the creature that jumped out of the bush wasn't the being that they were looking for, meaning instant death.

Kurama picked up the two pieces of the bird and then asked, "Isn't it about time for Kuwabara's shift?"

"Hn."

Hiei merely went over to Kuwabara and kicked him, hard. He kept sleeping. A little annoyed, he did it again, harder. Kuwabara just rolled over and continued to snooze. Completely aggravated by this point Hiei used his speed and kicked him a good fifty times. When he was done Kuwabara had small red foot prints all over his face and he still slept.

By this point Hiei wanted to reach for his sword but only yelled, "Wake up you stupid big oaf!"

"Hey, Hiei you think you can keep it down a bit?" a drowsy Yusuke asked while rubbing his eyes. Hiei wanted to kill anything at this point, even his teammates looked like good targets.

Kurama sat there, cleaning his bird, he snickered at Hiei's failed attempt and Yusuke's bad timing. "Hiei's having a hard time waking Kuwabara up." For the past few nights Yusuke's been doing that task.

"Oh, is that all?" Yusuke said becoming more awake by the second, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Hiei looked at him with confusion but then turned toward Kuwabara who sat up and asked, "Did someone say breakfast?"

"Hn, stupid ningens," Hiei whispered under his breath.

"What was that, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked being fully awake.

"What did you just call me you big oaf?" Hiei said showing his anger.

"Don't call me an oaf you little prick!" Kuwabara said standing up while the two glared at one another. Yusuke and Kurama just sweat dropped as Hiei and Kuwabara started their usual squabble.

Suddenly the four jumped up and took a fighting stance. A soft noise caught their attention and they could all sense another being near them. The four faced a tree sensing a soft but visible spirit energy. Kurama summoned the tree's vines to grab the veiled character. With a quick scream the vines pulled their captive out from behind the tree's branches. Aimed at the wrapped individual, Yusuke was ready to shot, Hiei and Kuwabara had revealed their swords, and Kurama summoned his famous whip. They all stood ready to attack only to find that the vines were holding none other than the girl they were looking for. She floated there within the vines strong grip struggling to get free.

>Four Sweat Dropping Boys>

The boys lowered their weapons, feeling rather foolish for not recognizing a human's energy.

She growled at them and then yelled, " Let me go!"

"Sorry about that we thought you were…someone else…"Yusuke said feeling dumber than before.

"I don't care, just let me go!" she snapped at him as she continued to break free.

Kuwabara, sensing a bit of fear in her, presumed she thought they were hunting her like the others. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help," he stated reassuringly to her.

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna believe that one!" she spat back at him, wrestling with her restraints again. Kurama had decided not to let her go until Yusuke and Kuwabara reassured her and calmed her down. He had learned from Keiko to always be on guard when human girls were mad. This one was plain pissed.

Hiei had stepped back since she appeared and remained a shadow behind the others. Perceptive of every thing said and done.

"Chill out, toots. We're not gonna hurt you. We're only here to take you to a….our boss," Yusuke figured tell her she was going to meet a godling was not a smart idea.

"I don't care! Just let me go, you damn bastards!" she commanded of them for the third time. She stared at each of them, first to Yusuke, then to Kurama, whom she knew was holding her, Kuwabara, and then she tried and gaze at Hiei hidden in the shadows but since there wasn't much light she could barely make out0any of their faces just their figures.

"Well, we're not going to let you go until you calm down. And no offense, toots, but you're in no position to be giving orders," Yusuke said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Besides," Kuwabara added, "what are you gonna do about it?"

She glared at him and then replied, "This!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were thrown off their feet by the spirit energy blast that came from her body. Hiei had jumped up to a tree dodging the after shock effect. After a few moments the others stood up grabbing a hold of their dizzy heads. They looked back at her to find _and_ sense thepurple spirit energy that surrounded her body. The vines that held her, moments ago, laid broken in pieces around her feet. Without the vines around her they could vaguely see through the darkness that she wore the same outfit they saw in the picture.

"Will somebody please tell me how a human just did that?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

"One who isn't," Hiei stated as he jumped back down with his comrades, sword unsheathed. He was about to attack but Kurama stopped him.

"No, we were told to bring her back alive remember?"

"The only place I'm going is away from you all," she commented on Kurama's statement.

"Look," Yusuke said getting her attention, "you've pretty much got two options either you come with us willingly or we're just gonna have to force you."

"Tell your boss, I won't fight for him or anyone else. Go find another demon to fight in with you!"

"Fight with who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who cares!" Yusuke yelled getting really annoyed, "let's just grab her and take her back to Koenma!"

Taking his orders, Kurama snapped out his whip and caught her right wrist hanging by her side. The instant he had her she pulled the whip, surprising Kurama and throwing him straight into Kuwabara, knocking both of them face first into the ground.

_"She's too small to have that much strength,"_ Kurama thought.

Yusuke didn't want to hurt her so he avoided using his Spirit Gun and decided on a closer attack. _"All I need to do is give her one good hit and she'll be out cold."_

She didn't move as he charged toward her. "Gotcha!" Yusuke yelled when he swung. However his fist never hit her face. She moved her head slightly and caught his fist in her left hand. Before Yusuke had any time to react she quickly kneed him in the groin.

A high squeaky noise came out of Yusuke's mouth as he covered his manhood and fell to the ground, rolling in pain. The other boys just twitched at the thought.

"That just has to hurt," Kuwabara commented.

"Care to find out?"

The other boys faced her, forgetting the condition Yusuke was whimpering in. Kuwabara was already on his feet trying to do what Yusuke failed to do. Kuwabara was more careful due to Yusuke's misjudgment of her. He had his punches going at her left and right. However to his disappointment she would either dodged them at the last second or block them. Finally Kuwabara found an opening and took it. He slipped by her defense and hit her square on her left jaw. She fell down to the ground from the force of his blow.

Kuwabara raised his arms up and started yelling in victory. His little victory dance didn't last very long when he heard, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" By the time he turned back to face his opponent he found her fist gutted in his stomach. The force used to hit him made him fly back, slamming into the nearest tree.

Kurama watched his comrade smash through a few layers of bark before he stopped and fell to the ground. He turned back to his "opponent" again but he noticed something changed about his surrounding.

_"Where's Hiei?"_

While she distracted herself with holding Kuwabara, Hiei had quickly went to tackle her._ "Clever, Hiei."_

Sure enough Hiei came out from behind his hiding place grabbing her from the right.

Although she was caught by surprise she reacted as quickly as she could.

Hiei was planning on having her pinned underneath him but that didn't go as planned. Almost instantly after he had a hold of her she quickly began to roll with him on the ground until she had him pinned to the ground. Her hands pressed into his pecs and her legs pinned the rest of him down.

Kurama was about to attack but he stopped when he noticed a pair ofpuple Spirit Sai form from out of her hands and moved closer to Hiei's neck.

When she did this her attention was on Kurama, she wanted to make sure he stopped. She did a quick glance at the other two noting one was still hurting and the other was coming around. She looked at Kurama again daring him to move, he didn't. Finally, she looked back at the fourth member that she held. With the light coming from her sais she could see her prey's face clearly. Hiei met her blue eyes which became wide and alarmed.

"Hiei!" was all she gasped as she jumped off of him. Her sais disappeared and she crawled back more afraid then anything else.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama took his chance when she moved away from Hiei and summoned his weapon to wrap around her.

Hiei stood up quickly and stared back at her, the two exchanged a silent conversation. Hiei broke the connection and walked over to Kurama.

"Hiei, how does she know your…"

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Kuwabara interrupted him.

"Take a number!" was what Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came walking…uh…limping toward their friends.

"What'd we miss?" Yusuke asked as his voice still a little squeaky.

"Absolutely nothing," the four looked back at their prisoner, "you're here just in time for the finale."

"You've got another trick up you sleeve for us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Actually I do," she smiled more demonically then before.

She closed her eyes then started to shake within Kurama's whip and in the process her skin started to change in color. It went from a pale white to a dark scaly black. The trim of white on her hair spread to bleach the rest of it. She then opened her eyes to reveal that their blue shade had changed to a wicked yellow. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs more clearly in this form. The boys just stood there in shock above all else.

"She is a demon!" Kuwabara stated the obvious.

"Release me," she said it as if she had control.

"You still expect us to listen to you?" Yusuke asked.

He was about to laugh but stopped when he noticed the Kurama retract his whip.

"Kurama, what do you think you're doing?" Kuwabara grabbed his fellow friend. He and the others noticed something wrong. His eyes weren't green, they where shadowed and gray. Kuwabara released him. Kurama didn't move.

"What did you do to him?" Yusuke demanded of her.

She just smiled at them and said, "Sic 'em."

Suddenly Kurama slashed his whip at his comrades and numerous vines reached from the trees to grab at them. The three boys started to run and dodge Kurama's attacks. It was only a matter of minutes before Yusuke and Kuwabara were trapped within the vines' grip. Hiei, luckily, was quick enough to dodge them. He managed to run around and tackle the one controlling Kurama. Again he misjudged her speed and she threw him straight into a coil of vines that grabbed him immediately. The three tried to break free but Kurama's vines had a hard grip on them.

She smiled at Kurama's work, "Nice job. Now tie yourself up."

Without a word Kurama commanded his own vines to grasp him as well. A small laughter came from the girl. Yusuke and the others just sneered at her. She walked up to Hiei and stroked his face. He could feel the scales on her skin, hard to the touch.

"As I said before," she was talking to Yusuke but her eyes never left Hiei, "the answer to you boss is 'no,'" she paused before she went on, "Don't bother coming after me again. "

She stared into Hiei's eyes, he almost sensed an apology in hers. She turned and began to walk away. Yusuke and Kuwabara struggled to get out but it was no use. Hiei just stared after her as she walked into the darkness.

"Great, beaten by a girl," Yusuke complained.

"Shut up and try to get out of this!" Kuwabara told him. Hiei didn't say anything, while Krama was still frozen in his place.

It had been nearly ten minutes when Kurama snapped out of his trance and released the four of them from their shackles.

"I'm so sorry…I…I couldn't help myself," Kurama apologized.

"What were you doing!" Yusuke demanded of him.

"I can't explain it. It was like I was in a daze. I could see everything I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. It's like I_ had_ to obey her," Kurama explained the best that he could.

Suddenly Yusuke's pocket started talking.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Koenma's voice was heard from his pocket. Yusuke pulled out the televised walkie talkie he had to keep in touch with Koenma.

"Yes, _Koenma_?" he said, really pissed.

"Did you find her yet?" Koenma asked making his usual check up on the boys. The boys didn't realize it but their fight had lasted until morning.

"Yeah, we found her alright. There's just one problem," Yusuke replied.

"_Problem?_What kind of problem?"

"Her! She's a damn _demon_! Why didn't you fucking tell us!" Yusuke demanded of the young godling.

"That's impossible, she's…human," Koenma sounded unsure of himself.

"Well then what's this _human's_ name? You never told us," Yusuke asked coming to this realization.

"You just noticed that?" Kurama asked. Yusuke stared back at his fox friend.

"Well, if you noticed it before why didn't you say anything, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, forgetting that his genius friend doesn't miss anything.

"I thought Koenma wasn't telling us for a reason," he snapped back.

"Well, little man?" Yusuke looked back toward his monitor. Koenma began to sweat drop "Is there a reason?"

Koenma lowered his head and rubbed the back of it. "That's because…we don't know what she is. We can't find a file on her. We can't find any file on her. Human or demon."

"You mean to tell me you sent us to capture this girl-demon-whatever the fuck she is and you don't have a damn file on her to even tell us what her name is!" Yusuke screamed to his boss.

"Her name's Arika."

Yusuke and the others, including Koenma, turned and looked at Hiei. He was perched at the bas of a tree gazing at the ground.  
"What was that?" Koenma asked him.

"Her name's Arika Twin," Hiei repeated himself.

"How do you know this?" Kurama asked, realizing there _was_ something between the two.

"Because," Hiei looked back at his teammates, "I grew up with her."

* * *

Whoa! Okay now that's something Yusuke and the others didn't expect. Who's this Arika Twin? Where did she get/gain her powers? What's the history between Hiei and Arika? Until next time… 


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Lane

Chapter 3: Memory Lane 

In all honesty I don't know of Hiei's true origin, I've just kind of tied what I think could've happen with my story. If you don't like it well...sorry.

* * *

LAST TIME

Koenma lowered his head and rubbed the back of it. "That's because…we don't know what she is. We can't find a file on her. We can't find any file on her. Human or demon."

"You mean to tell me you sent us to capture this girl-demon-whatever the fuck she is and you don't have a damn file on her to even tell us what her name is!" Yusuke screamed to his boss.

"Her name's Arika."

Yusuke and the others, including Koenma, turned toward Hiei's direction. He was perched at the base of a tree gazing at the ground.

"What was that?" Koenma asked him.

"Her name's Arika Twin," Hiei repeated himself.

"How do you know this?" Kurama asked, realizing there_ was_ something between the two.

"Because," Hiei looked back at his teammates, "I grew up with her."

NOW

Hiei's three teammates stared at him and with puzzled looks, Koenma's expression was the same as theirs.

"Wait a minute! You know her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yusuke followed the previous question.

"I thought she was…someone else," Hiei explained, leaving his comrades confused and skeptical in the choice of his words.

"So why are you so sure she_ is_ Arika?" Kurama questioned, giving the girl her name.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. _Especially if she says my name_." Hiei added that last part to himself.

"Still! You could've given us a heads up on her powers," Yusuke yelled.

Hiei merely turned from them, all he said was 'hn.' This act confused Yusuke and Kuwabara but Kurama was not easily fooled and he pressed his next suspicion, "You didn't know she had powers, did you?"

"No…" was the whisper that barely left Hiei's lips.

"Ahem," Koenma interrupted the silence, "Hiei, I'd like you to come back to my office. The information you know about her will be enough to create a file."

The small demon regained his mask and nodded toward the screen.

"The rest of you find her," Koenma gave them their new duties and ended the televised conversation. Yusuke returned the walkie talkie to his pocket.

"All right, let's try this again," Yusuke said.

"You'll need this," Kurama said as he pulled a strange bulb from its hiding place within his hair.

_"How does he do that?"_ the action, although he became accustom to, still baffled Yusuke. Yusuke looked at the strange seed. It was orange with a small but noticeable green stem or root growing out of it. "What is it?" the brown eyed boy asked.

"It's one of my own," Kurama smiled at his creation, "I was experimenting with the mixing of Makai and Ningenkai plants. All you need to do is break the green stem here and throw it at her. It'll release a gas like substance that'll put her to sleep within seconds. She should be out for at least half a day, more than enough time for you two to bring her back to the Reikai." Kurama explained.

"Wait, us_ two_?" Kuwabara asked repeating Kurama's words. Kurama nodded at his question.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Yusuke questioned.

"After what happened when she…_changed_?" Kurama paused at his choice of words, "No, the risk is to high, I could seriously harm you if she controls me again. I think her little trick has no affect on you three, for some reason. Due to that I can't assist you this time. So, I'll join Hiei back to the Reikai and wait for you all there. Unless…" Kurama lingered with his words, "you two don't think you can handle a _girl_." A smile came onto his face from his comment.

"Say what!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said almost simultaneously.

"No, girl pushes Yusuke Urameshi around!" Yusuke declared.

"Except Keiko," Kurama corrected him.

Yusuke glared at him. He wanted to put a fist in his friend's face but instead ran off toward the direction that Arika disappeared to. Kuwabara followed shortly after.

"So…" Kurama looked at his small companion, "how long do you think it'll take us to get back?"

"How fast can you run?" Hiei pressed.

"Fast enough."

"A few hours, _if _you can keep up." Hiei vanished into the woods leaving a gust of wind where he stood. Kurama changed into his fox form, it was his only form that could decently keep up with Hiei.

* * *

Wind blowing. The forest a blur of green and brown colors. Shadows coming and going as she ran through the woods. The battle she just went through replayed in her mind for the hundredth time. The one with fire colored hair and the manipulator of the plants. _"Clever one, only a demon can control plants like that."_ The large human with strong spirit sense, his punch left her without air for a few seconds. She remembered how he cheered when he believed he defeated her. _"Fool. Strong…fool."_ Was all she concluded as she reached her stomach that was still aching from it's abuse of punches and vines. _"The leader."_ She assumed was the dark haired one she embarrassed before he could do anything. _"Powerful. No ordinary human could've gotten up **that** quickly."_ And the last one…

She stopped. Panting as she leaned against a tree for support. She recalled the boy's face as she revealed a form of her spirit weapons. Dark hair, crimson eyes, white star burst on his head. _"Hiei…"_ She fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it. _"No…he's dead…they said he was…"_

She placed her hand over her heart and breathed slowly. She reached into her tank top and pulled out her necklace. She held in her hand a simple black pearl, it was partly melted onto the chain it hung from. Only once did someone actually succeeded in "slipping" it off her neck. She remembered his look of shock when she opened his cold fingers that held her necklace. He didn't even have a chance to yell when she stabbed him in the heart with her lilac shaded knife. She frowned when she remembered that demon. _"Asshole cost me a lot of trouble."_ At that time she was hiding and her act of retrieving what was hers resulted in being hunted for a few years.

A few? She was always hunted. Never safe, not even for a moment. She always ran and grew tired of it every day. She never had to hunt someone down, but now she discovered what she believed was true for years was a lie. _"He's alive."_ Her look of confusion was replaced with anger. "Baruko…" her lips hissed the name vilely.

The black pearl was now tightly clutched in her fist. She returned it to its usual spot and stood to her feet. No more, no more running. This time she wanted to be the predator and her prey was an old memory. She darted back toward the direction she left the boys. As she ran she remembered that Hiei and his teammates were _hunting_ her._ "Hiei…please don't leave me…"_ A tear formed at the corner of her eye. She ran faster to make it fly off her face. _"…everyone else has…"_ She ran faster, blood came from her fists because her nails were digging into her palms. She could only ignore her physical pain.

* * *

It had nearly been over an hour when Hiei decided Kurama deserved a chance to catch his breath. He didn't hesitate to walk beside his red headed friend when he changed back to his human form. The two walked silently through the forest. Hiei deep in thought and Kurama regaining his breath. Kurama's patience finally wore out and he asked, "What happened between you two?" He didn't have to specify _who _he was referring to, Hiei knew he was asking about Arika.

Hiei merely sighed. Kurama waited. Although he knew Hiei wasn't one to talk much but there were some things he talked about. And unlike the others Hiei would confide in him over the others any day.

"I'll tell you as long as you tell Koenma," he ask nicely, as nice as Hiei gets. Kurama nodded in agreement, Koenma might not be to pleased but it's hard enough to get this fire demon to say anything.

"When I was young," he started, "very young. I don't even remember how old I was. I was caught stealing a golden ring from this demon, ugly looking thing. To my…luck, he was part of a band of demons who wandered the Makai stealing what they pleased and abusing anything they could get a hold of. When someone was caught stealing from them they were promised a quick death aside from their slower fashions of killing."

"Why were you spared?" Kurama cut him off. He regretted opening his mouth when Hiei glared at him.

"Their leader, a demon by the name Baruko, was impressed that _I _pick pocketed one of his best men. Due to that reason he personally took me in and trained me. I found out later he wanted me to be his heir when and if he was killed to take over the band. I never planned to do such a thing. I only wanted to get stronger then leave on my own."

"Did you?" again Kurama interrupted him. He feared Hiei was going to cut his tongue off at this point.

"Not for years," Hiei paused. Kurama didn't want to speak in fear of his friend's anger releasing on him.

"It didn't take me long to discover what Baruko's valued treasures were. His band consisted of nothing but male demons, except for the two human girls that travel with us."

"Humans?" Hiei ignored the fact that Kurama opened his mouth again.

"Yes. Rumor was that he kidnapped them from the Ningenkai and kept them as _entertainment_," Hiei didn't like saying that last word. "I never found out if it was true or not. They were young humans at that point I was the only one close to their age and the only one not capable of killing them in a heartbeat. They weren't just ordinary humans, no, they were twins. Baruko was proud of that fact and he always referred to them as The Twins, but when he called to them individually he called the younger one Narika and the older one Arika. They looked alike eyes, built, faces," Hiei paused in remembrance, "Hells! They both had that strip of white in their hair." He laughed, slightly. "They looked alike but they were very different. Narika loved Baruko, she looked at him with high remarks, you could say. She was always doing dangerous stuff, near death situations. Especially towards Arika, I came to the suspicion that Narika wanted to kill her. I wouldn't allow this and neither would Baruko, but he even though he wanted Arika alive he always treated her cruel, "he broke his story again, this time for whatever memory he had. He shrugged it off and continued, "Unlike her twin, Arika remained quiet and kind, if she could have she would have avoided contact with anyone of them, except me. Above everyone in the group she hated Narika and Baruko the most. Why, I never knew, I just presumed it was because of how they treated her."

Hiei stopped his story and looked at his partner. Kurama was watching him with an attentive expression. He went on, "Within the first few weeks I was there I got into a brawl with one of the men. I was still young and weak, he beat me up pretty good that night. I remember soft hands caressing me while I was on the floor. I opened my eyes and found Arika holding me. I knew it was her because her sister didn't move from her usual spot next to Baruko; however, he did. He got up and grabbed Arika by the throat, I noticed she couldn't breath, but I was in too much pain to do anything. He yelled at her, telling her I had to deal with my suffering and that she was forbidden to help me. He then threw her towards one of the walls of the inn we were 'staying' at. No one helped her up. Narika just sat there and smiled at what our leader did to her own flesh and blood, that's when I discovered there was no love between The Twins. I looked over at where Arika was tossed. She was knocked unconscious but alive, I could still see her breathing. The rest of the group cheered at the show and threw foul food and spat at her if they were close enough. Right then and there I vowed to myself to never let that happen to her again. Since then I trained myself to the limit, picking a fight with one of them every week until I was one of the strongest ones. In the beginning, when my injuries were the worst Arika was always there during the nights, sneaking into my tent and dressing my wounds. In those moments alone with her I learned of the two things she only allowed me to see, her smiles and her tears. She wore a mask whenever someone else was around. She never showed fear and she never cried in front of them, no matter how bad they treated her. Watching her do that taught me how to never show _my_ emotions."

He stopped again, lost in his memories. He sighed and continued, "Then one day, I left." These words actually came to a shock to Kurama. _He _was use to Hiei coming and going but after listening to the "connection" he had with Arika he didn't understand why Hiei would even considered leaving.

Noticing the confusion in Kurama's face Hiei responded with one word, "Yukina."

Kurama stopped walking, taking a moment to registered what was just told to him. When it did he ran after Hiei and asked, "What?"

"We came across a land that helped me find out who my mother was and informed me that I had a sister. I was shocked and had to go find her; however, I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave Arika alone, but I couldn't take her with me either. She at least had a chance of surviving with Baruko's band. With me, I knew I couldn't fight and defend her at the same time. I didn't leave until she told me to," he paused gazing at the trees before him. "Arika and I made a promise. We swore that as long as I came back she wouldn't let herself be killed. I knew she could survive, she had grown strong over the years and she improved at even some of my moves. For a human she was fast and that speed was enough to defend herself or at least flee."

He broke off his words and stopped his pace. Kurama mimicked his movements staring at his comrade. Hiei inhaled deeply and released his breath as if it hurt to do so. "That was the last day I ever saw her. I left the next day in search of Yukina and after months of searching I found her, I found my sister. When I did I returned to find the only other girl I ever cared about, at that time." Hiei clenched his fists together. "When I grabbed one of Baruko's men and asked where she was he said she was gone. He told me that she ran away one day and never returned. Apparently Baruko was pissed at this information, he was in search of her since the day she disappeared. I didn't care much for anyone in the group but her and since she wasn't there, I had to go find her. Within my years of searching I gained both my Jagan and my black dragon. I grew more and more powerful each day. Finally, I stopped searching. Baruko became so desperate in his search he sent bounty hunters on her, so long as I knew that, I knew she was still alive. One day I overheard a conversation about her...they said she was dead. By that point it had been years since I began looking for her and since I thought she was human it made sense, there was no way she was alive, not after that much time. I didn't look back since, I killed many and now I'm here with you and those two." He started walking again, Kurama followed.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hn?"

"You said that she 'was' human. Is she?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei stopped walking, Kurama did as well. Kurama saw the confusion rising in Hiei's expression. Hiei looked at Kurama and frowned, he wasn't angry at him but at something Kurama couldn't identify at the moment.

"When I knew her she was said to be human. There were no indications of anything different, but there's no doubt in my mind that she isn't in some way a demon. No _human_ could change forms like she did. I don't think no one then knew she was a demon. Whoever knew was keeping it a secret. I'm sure she knew and for whatever reason she didn't tell anyone. Only one being could've known she was a demon and that had to have been Baruko. For some reason he valued those two and wanted to keep them near him and alive at all times."

"Two?" Kurama whispered out loud. His eyes grew wide and he then grabbed at Hiei's shoulder. Hiei stared at the hand on him but didn't do much about it.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, Hiei wasn't pleased but was attentive none the less. "If she's a demon then is her sister as well?"

Hiei's eyes widened as much as Kurama's did. He didn't say anything he just shook his head yes, coming to the conclusion himself. If they're twins they must be the same in every way, so if one's a demon so is the other.

"But…" Kurama released his friend still looking at him, "that's impossible. You and I both know demon twins don't exist."

The two stared at one another. They both knew the facts, demons can't reproduce twins, it's genetically impossible. But here they were talking about a set of demon twins.

Hiei finally broke the moment and said, "We're wasting time." He jumped back up into the trees and started running. Kurama changed his form and followed after him. _"Twins?"_ Kurama questioned himself. _"How can that be? She shouldn't exist, neither of them should."_

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been running for nearly two hours when Kuwabara had abruptly stopped in his tracks. Yusuke did a few seconds later when he noticed his partner was no longer by his side.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? Her to come to us?" Yusuke yelled at his orange haired friend.

"I think that's just what she did," Kuwabara responded as he pointed in front of them.

Yusuke suddenly felt that familiar spirit energy of hers. He turned and waited for her to appear.

Arika stopped running a few feet in front of them. She looked at the two of them, both in fighting positions. She blinked at them oddly then asked, "Where's Hiei?"

"Your old pal had to go take care of something else," Yusuke explained to her.

"And the other?" not fully believing what she was just told.

"None of your business!" Kuwabara snapped, childishly.

_"Great! They left me the dumb ones."_ She rolled her eyes then said, "I want Hiei."

"Sorry toots, but your shit out of luck. The only way you can see him is to come with us," Yusuke explained.

"To your boss you mean?" she wasn't trusting them. Not one bit. She grew up never trusting anyone. Human, demon, male, female, child, adult, it didn't matter she lost all trust in anyone. There was only one being she would ever trust and these two weren't him.

"Forget my boss!" Yusuke yelled at her. She became slightly confused then thought it was just a trick. "You know you're getting on my last nerve."

"You actually have something in that hollow head of yours?" Arika asked sarcastically.

"That's it! Girl or not I'm gonna kick your ass this time!" Yusuke declared.

"Oh really?" Arika held a stance, waiting.

"We won't underestimate you this time," Kuwabara explained.

"Oh, is that your excuse for losing to me last time?" she mocked them.

"Oh, _fuck_ it!" Yusuke yelled, "Koenma said he wanted you alive in one piece." Yusuke lifted his finger in the position of a gun. "He never said anything about you still being conscious."

Arika became highly confused at what he was doing.

Yusuke gathered his spirit energy and then yelled, "Shot Gun!"

* * *

Oh dear! Will our mysterious Arika be able to defeat Yusuke and Kuwabara again? According to Kurama and Hiei, how is it possible that she exists? What will Koenma think of all this? 'Til next time...


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Demon and Slayer

Chapter 4: Sleeping Demon and Slayer 

Kurama and Hiei found the gateway back to the Reikai and took it quickly. When they crossed through they quickly made their way up to Koenma's office. No one dared to stop them one because they found Botan and were escorted by her and two none of them would dare stop two powerful demons like themselves. When they arrived at Koenma's office the little godling raised an eyebrow at Kurama's unexpected "arrival."

"Kurama?" the fox looked at him with a pleasant smile. "There better be a good reason for why you're here."

"Would you like to hear how your Spirit Detective and his friends were defeated by an interesting _demoness_," he liked the description he called Arika, "or do you just want to know about her history?" His sweet smile and emerald eyes gave no indications that he was enjoying the godling's confused look.

Koenma looked away form the tall red head and stared at his shorter companion. Hiei was leaning against one of the walls and clearly not one bit interested in discussing anything with anyone at the moment. _"As powerful as I am I **still** don't know what goes through his mind."_ Koenma sadly admitted to himself. He shook his head then looked at Kurama once more. "First, tell me as much as you know about her past," he figured out that that information wasn't coming from Hiei, "then, tell me what happened when you found her." Kurama smile and nodded. "Botan?" Koenma called before Kurama opened his mouth.

"Yes, Koenma!" Botan responded, floating down on her ore and hopping off of it. It disappeared in thin air with a flash of yellow light.

"Take notes on everything Kurama says and whatever special abilities this _creature_ has," Koenma explain, she nodded then ruffled through her pink outfit to find a piece of paper and pen. Koenma didn't notice that Hiei made a slight growl at the name he dared call his "old friend" but he didn't make a scene. Koenma nodded toward Kurama to begin when he returned to his seat behind his desk.

Kurama started to explain everything Hiei finished telling him not to long ago. He looked to his small companion every few minutes to see if he missed or said something wrong but Hiei didn't give any notion of inaccuracy. Kurama told about Arika's past like Hiei did, he spoke of a human. When Kurama was done Koenma sent Ogre to find any files on the names Narika Twin and Baruko. Koenma decided any information regarding her might be found in their files, if those two had one. However he knew it would take at least a few days for them to find _any _files.

Kurama then began discussing the battle he and the others had to endure with Arika. It crossed Koenma's mind that it might have been easier on them if they were able to fight no holds bard but he did want her alive. When Kurama was done detailing Koenma only thought of one thing,_ "How did we miss this demon?"_ It was common for a human to be misfiled or not filed at all but a demon was taken more care of unless it was tampered with.

Kurama noticed that Koenma wasn't disturbed that Arika was beyond doubt a demon and a twin so he pressed his question, "Koenma?" The small boy looked up at him in acknowledgment. "Can_ twin_ demons exist?"

Koenma looked at him with confusion. "Is that a rhetorical question, Kurama?"

Kurama realized that he didn't understand. So he explained, "We've pretty much came to the conclusion that she is a demon." The small boy nodded. "Well if she's a demon wouldn't her sister be one as well?"

"If they're twins, of course. Why would you ask me…" Koenma stopped his question suddenly realizing what Kurama was trying to point out to him. "Impossible…"

* * *

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke yelled again. 

Arika barely dodged the second shot Yusuke threw at her. The first one came as a surprise to her, even though she moved it still nicked her pretty good. She tried to lift herself off the ground to find her left arm barely able to hold her weight. _"Shit! Bastard really got me!"_ She knew she couldn't use her arm, not to its full extent at least.

"Ah!" Arika yelled out loud as Yusuke hit her again in the back. It wasn't that bad of a hit, but it still hurt. She winced as she tried to get up, maybe he got her better than she thought. She barely heard Kuwabara when he charged her, he always made the mistake of yelling when he charged. She had a hard time summoning her spirit energy to form a purple Spirit Sword like Kuwabara's.

"What the…?" Kuwabara was confused. He could have sworn he saw her use sais in the previous battle._ "Can she form either?"_ Kuwabara shook the idea out of his head as he tried to force her down, pressing down on her sword with his own. She was trying to bring any strength she had to push him off but she didn't have any in her body, but she did have enough spirit energy.

Yusuke watched as Arika changed her Spirit Sword into a…shield? He watched as a violet disk formed from her hands and forced Kuwabara off of her. The shield never left her hands it just extended to shove Kuwabara. He flew a good twenty feet away from her, almost farther than her punch did the previous battle.

Yusuke drew his attention back to Arika. He noticed her "shield" disappeared and her expression of exhaustion. Yusuke took the opportunity to hit her again, physically this time.

Arika knew, the dark haired boy was going to hit but she was expecting a spirit energy shot, not the fist that landed on the side of her face.

He threw her a good ten feet from where she stood. He noticed she tried to get up only to fail from her bad arm and semi-diminished spirit energy.

Arika attempted to get up again but her arm failed again. _"Can't lose…keep fighting…can't die…"_

Yusuke saw her second failed attempt at getting up when he remembered the little "gift" Kurama gave him. He pulled out the bulb from his pocket and did as he was instructed. As he was about to brake the stem he noticed something he didn't want to happen. _"She changed!"_

Quickly he made his next move and threw the bulb. It hit her and fell to the ground. Nothing happened. "What!" Yusuke yelled, surprised.

Now in her stronger skin Arika turned to face the boy lashing out her now formed Spirit Whip. She slashed him right through his shirt, she drew blood from him. Now yellow, she turned her eyes from the scarlet tint on his green shirt.

Yusuke grabbed at his now sliced shirt and slightly bleeding stomach. He growled at her but was cut off when Kuwabara slammed into him. Apparently Kuwabara got up and attempted to strike her again, but she had a different idea. Kuwabara caught her attention and wasn't fast enough to stop her whip from seizing his ankle and thrashing him into Yusuke.

Yusuke growled underneath his friend and then looked over to Arika's direction. He saw her on her knees attempting to stand. He noticed something else, Kurama's bulb not to far from her feet. The stem wasn't broken. _"That's why it didn't work!"_ Yusuke was in such a hurry to throw it he forgot to break the stem off.

Yusuke got up throwing Kuwabara off of him. Arika looked at them, exhaustion in her face.

"Tired?" Kuwabara was happy to see her fatigue. He and Yusuke only got pumped when the battle kept going but he couldn't say the same for her. Arika growled at him, her eyes shimmered an angry gold tone. She was pissed and they knew it.

Yusuke smile and her and then said, "Think fast!"

He stepped behind Kuwabara and shot his Shot Gun at his friend's back. It was enough force to throw Kuwabara straight at Arika.

Completely surprised by this move Arika barely made a shield at the last second. Kuwabara bounced off of it and landing on the ground near Yusuke.

"Gotcha!" Arika heard the dark haired boy yell, she looked back at him, he was aiming another Shot Gun at her._ "Oh no…"_

* * *

The room was dark except for the little light coming from the candle on the table. The innkeeper quietly poured the wine into the now empty glass. A dark tanned hand reached from behind the shadows and took the glass. The innkeeper watched in fear. 

"Ah…" the deep hoarse voice said holding the glass, "My compliments to your workers. It's hard to find such good wine these days."

The innkeeper nodded his head. He didn't move as the huge body sat there watching him with his yellow eyes. He reached down to the table and picked up a pointed bone and used it as toothpick. His entire mouth of sharp teeth were exposed, the innkeeper shook at the memory of what those teeth did to his daughter the night before. He couldn't stop the tear that formed in his eye nor stop it from falling. His "guest" ignored him and just said, "Weakling."

Suddenly he heard a loud rustling in the other room. The door flew open allowing more light to enter. Two strong looking demons escorted a cloaked figure who held a small looking boy with green watered hair and blue yes. He had a horn coming out of his forehead and wore nothing but a simple pair of white slacks.

"Tenko?" the deep voice said while the boy was held down on the table by the cloaked figure. The boy could hardly look up from his current position. "Let him go, Slayer," the voice commanded. The dark figure obeyed and then stood next to their master in the shadows.

Tenko stood up rubbing at his neck from the vice grip that held him. He looked up at the two pair of amber eyes glaring in front of him, one pair belonging to the master and the other to his cloaked apprentice, Slayer. Although he didn't want to Tenko shook at those eyes, either pair promised immediate death.

"Tenko…" the voice called his name again. "I've seen you do much in these past years but you've sadly disappointed me recently."

Tenko couldn't stop his entire body from shaking. He noticed over in the side of the room a small being trembling, the innkeeper he presumed.

"You know," his attention back at his leader's voice, "I hate it when my men fail me but do you know what I hate even more?"

Tenko shook his head no, although he truly didn't want to know. He merely wanted nothing more than to wake up from this "nightmare."

"No?" the voice said, calmly. Suddenly the glass of wine was thrown to the side of the room. It barely missed the innkeeper when it hit the wall.

Tenko barely blinked before he realized that his leader stood up and reached for him. He lost his breath when his leader's hand wrapped itself around his throat. His bare feet dangled off the floor as he tried to remove the hand holding him up. When he was unsuccessful he tried to speak but was only cut off when the hand gripped harder. Tenko could see Slayer's fanged smile at his present position. He's seen that smile to often, he knew Slayer _enjoyed_ watching others suffer. His attention was drawn back to his leader when he felt the grip become even tighter. He looked back at those massive yellow eyes.

"Well, let me tell you," the husky voice said in his face. He was so close Tenko could smell the strong wine on his breath. The huge demon loosened the grip on him but kept him afloat, he didn't want him dead, not yet.

"I hate to find out that my men are cowards!" his squeezed Tenko's throat again but retracted it as he continued to explain, "Boku and Gulu got off easy because they both died when I sent them. Your brother, Komo, failed as well; however," the voice paused, "unlike _you_," the grip tightened and loosened around his throat again, "_he _came back to _admit_ his failure!" the coarse voiced was booming loudly in the room. The only ones who shook were the innkeeper out of fear and Tenko because the death grip on him grew tighter again.

It was over, Tenko knew it, his end had finally come he was just waiting for the pain to overcome him. It didn't. Instead he found himself falling to the floor and crashing with a loud thud. He gasped as he deeply took in much needed air. He laid there on all fours wheezing at his master's feet.

"And…" he looked up at his master's tall stature, "…unlike your brother, you're not worthy of death."

Tenko exhaled in gratitude of his leader's mercy. He lowered his head to the floor, knowing it was over.

"That is…" Tenko heard the voice continue, "…not by my hands."

Tenko suddenly remembered that his brother was personally killed by his master. He lifted his head to see his master signal to his apprentice, who's eyes grew with joy. Tenko suddenly rolled back on his heels trying to beckon an ice blade to protect him as he yelled, "No! Please Baruko have mer…"

His words were cut off just as his head was removed from his body by the red Spirit Axe that Slayer held in _her_ hands. She now stood over Tenko's headless body and she frowned. She wasn't please, not yet. She raised her axe above her head and hammered down on the lifeless body slicing at every portion of visible skin. Gushing blood in every direction. Baruko had returned to his seat and watched while he drank his wine now from the bottle itself. When his apprentice was pleased with the amount of blood she stopped and stood there admiring her "masterpiece." There wasn't a body anymore just an open wound with a pair of gashed arms and legs coming from it. Tenko's head vanished into the shadows when she detached it.

A strip of her white hair floating in front of her face. She growled and then ruffled her now blood stained left hand through every inch of white she saw, her right hand continued to hold her axe. Because of this habit of hers her hair was a mixture of white, pink and dark red, mostly red since she despised its natural pure color. She wore a cloak just so the rain could never wash the blood off her hair or body. After wrestling with her locks she noted her red axe stained with Tenko's blood. With gleaming yellow eyes she brought the axe closer to her lips and she licked the delicious liquid off the blade. She smiled as she brought her tongue back into her mouth, she grew accustomed to the taste of blood she enjoyed trying a new "sample."

"That's enough, Slayer!" she heard Baruko's voice roar. She looked back at her master with defiant yellow eyes. She continued to lick the blood off her weapon.

"I said enough, _Narika_!" Baruko snarled again, this time calling her by her real name. He rarely called her that anymore, she grew accustomed to her nickname that she despised it whenever she heard her real name. However her master was the only one who could call her that, everyone else who tried were shortly after hung by their balls as she watched them scream in agony.

"Slayer!" he barked the name she was more akin to. She looked straight at his eyes this time. He glared back at hers, daring her to continue, she turned from his gaze and lowered her weapon. However she still licked the blood off her lips.

Baruko then sighed. He hadn't let her kill in a while, he knew she was hungry for blood. He noticed the shivering innkeeper leaning against the wall. He shook his head in pity when he noticed that the innkeeper became so scared that he pissed on himself. Baruko then looked back at Slayer, she was staring at the innkeeper then at Baruko with anticipation._ "Might as well."_ He concluded to himself.

He then looked at his two men, the ones that escorted Slayer and Tenko when they first came in. The two were accustomed to Slayer's…gruesome ways, then again they were accustomed to his ways. "Tell the others we're leaving." The two demons nodded then left the room.

When they were gone he stood and walked toward the door. He stopped right next to Slayer and looked at her and she back. "Kill the weakling and his associates." After that he walked out of the room.

The innkeeper jumped when Slayer turned toward him with a demonic grin. He didn't get a chance to scream before her Spirit Axe sliced him in two. She snickered when she "opened" him up. She then traveled out the door to find whomever else was still breathing in the inn.

Baruko was walking away from the building, a good twenty men followed him. He heard only a few screams before he saw Slayer, now walking at his side. He took a quick glance down at her. She didn't carry her axe anymore and she had spots of crimson all over even on her ebony skin. The only hint of red that wasn't blood was the rim that circled her eyes. That only appeared when she had sated herself with bloodshed. Her gazed was fixed at the nothingness before her.

"Soon, Master?" her faint voice asked.

"Yes, Narika," Baruko responded. She growled at him but was silenced when he glared at her. "Soon we'll see your sister again. Soon you'll have Arika's blood."

Slayer licked her dried lips. The thought of tasting her own twin's blood brought a wicked smile to her face.

* * *

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke yelled. 

Arika waited for the blue blast to hit her but it never did. She looked over at the two humans. The big one was getting back to his feet and about to yell at his now smiling leader.

"G'night, toots!" Yusuke said to her as he waved his hand at her.

She was confused until she noticed an orange gas appear next to her. She looked down at her feet to see where it came from, that weird seed he threw to her earlier was there with its green stem broken off. Before she knew it she breathed in the gas. _"Poison!"_ She tried to run but her legs fell from underneath her and darkness began to shroud her vision. The last thing she saw were a blue and green figures standing over her. She heard one say, "Just pick her up and let's go ba…" The blue blur reached down for her. _"No…H…Hiei…"_ She blacked out.

* * *

Finally, they caught her! Thanks to Kurama of course. Let's wait and see what Koenma will do with a demon that shouldn't exist. Catch the next chapter to see Arika's fate. 


End file.
